Families Entwine
by Shezka Foxe
Summary: Kaiba finds out that his long lost older brother is still alive! Which turns out his brother is on the Sohma side as well. Making him one to! Fruits Basket and Yugioh crossover.
1. Fighter

Shezka: This is my second attempt at an anime crossover. Featuring the Yugioh cast and Fruits Basket cast as well. Unlike my last one I actually did research on the characters. Just so the characters would remain themselves throughout the whole story. Read, and enjoy.

Kaiba brushed some imginary dirt off his new trenchcoat he had gotten for Christmas. Mokuba had made a huge deal about celebrating the holiday so he went through with it. On the contrary it had been a nice vacation. He had gotten Mokuba the usual games and toys with a few twists. A special notebook Kaiba had made himself which had the emblem of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the front. Mokuba had gotten him some presents as well. So far his favorite was the black trenchcoat he was wearing right now. Which he figured gave him a tougher looking appearance.

"Today you die, damn rat!" Kyo yelled launching an attack at Yuki. Who just stepped to the side in order to dodge. Kyo ended up crashing into the wall.

"Ingrates, fighting in the morning." Kaiba muttered brushing past the so called "prince" in the hallway. Mokuba trailed behind nervously glancing around every now and then. He was now a freshman in highschool and his brother a senior. It felt somewhat awkward being there, but at least no one picked on him.

"Thanks Seto, seeya after school!" Mokuba called darting into class. Kaiba still had at least half an hour before his started.

"Hey! You with the brown hair, did you call me an ingrate?" Kyo demanded getting all up in the CEO's face.

"So what if I did? It seemed that pretty boy had the upper hand in the battle." Kaiba answered coolly causing some girls to look his way. He had forgotten to mention that he had just started school here as well.

"Oh, yeah? How about you take on then?" Kyo questioned taking a fighting stance. He shrugged and smirk came across his face. Causing the red head to get even madder. Yuki stopped a few feet away from the fight to scope out this newcomer.

"I would gladly do that, but the prince seems to want to honor you with his presence." Kaiba replied with a mock bow then turned to leave. That was when Kyo attacked him.

Both boys went crashing to the gound. Kaiba threw punches back at his attacker. Several teachers came out to try and stop the fight. It turned out they didn't have to. For the CEO had conquered his foe and stood up without a single scratch. Kyo lay knocked out on the ground. Exhausted, but triumphant, he strolled to his first class which was Algebra. Yuki ignored his foe on the ground and went into class as well. At lunch Kyo still hadn't appeared in any of his regular classes. That was when the "prince" decided to confront Kaiba.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Yuki asked him while sliding into the seat beside the duelist. Kaiba observed him with a critical eye while Mokuba went on eating his food beside him.

"I learned my martial arts from a personal tutor. No telling when I might have to engage in self defense." Kaiba answered clamly. Did this guy want revenge for his friend?

"My name is Yuki by the way. I believe we've never met before." Yuki said politely.

"My full name is Seto Dragon Kaiba, but I preferred to be called Kaiba." Kaiba replied shaking Yuki's hand. Behind him he heard Mokuba almost choke on the sandwhich he was eating. It was rare he ever told anyone his middle name. Not even his older brother's best friend Marik knew his middle name. What made this complete stranger so different?

"I was wondering if you knew anyone by the way." Yuki said calmly taking Mokuba's and Kaiba's faces. Yes, it was a sure match indeed. Kaiba was diffenetly the younger sibling of someone in the Sohma family. So was the one with long black hair, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"Anyone in particular?" Kaiba questioned standing up to go to the library. Yuki stood up along with him. Mokuba hid behind his older brother.

"You wouldn't happen to have an older brother, do you?" Yuki asked catching him off guard.

Kaiba was taken aback by this question. Could it be possible he was still alive? After walking out the front door he had never expected his older brother to still be alive. Then the bell rang so he had to hurry off to class. Still, it bothered him and made it hard to concentrate. It had been such a long time ago. Then he felt someone poking him with something. He wondered what it was until he had a note in his hand. With a quick look around he opened it.

_Kaiba-_

_Meet me after school. There is someone I want you to meet._

_-Yuki_

Shezka: Oh my gosh! I bet you're all wondering who Kaiba's older brother is! I give a small spoiler to ease your pains. It's no made up character and he comes from the Fruits Basket anime! Please send me reviews!


	2. Old Yet New

Shezka: Finally I get the chance to update! I have to wake up at 5:00 in the morning in order to do this. No joke! Anyway, please read and review as usual.

Kaiba waited outside the front of the school for Yuki. He had already sent Mokuba home. Finally, he spotted Yuki coming down the steps with Kyo behind him and a girl he had learned was Tohru. As the trio came down Kyo glared at the CEO. Ignoring him, Kaiba approached Yuki calmly.

"Whom is it you want me to meet?" Kaiba asked in his regularly cold voice. The two studied each other with care. Until finally the other spoke in a calm voice.

"He's at my house waiting for you." Yuki answered turning to walk away.

"What? You he can't come with us!" Kyo complained running after him.

Kaiba sighed to himself and followed close behind. Tohru introduced herself and tried to start a conversation. He only nodded every now and then just to be polite. After a while they came onto the private property then came upon a summer home. Yuki paused, he seemed hesitant for a moment. Than opened the door for everyone to walk in. The CEO entered noticing a man on a couch reading a book. He cracked a wide smile as Kaiba entered.

"So this is who you've been talking about! The game emperor Seto Kaiba himself! Name is Shigure by the way, the man behind you is Ayame. We sometimes call him Ayaa though." Shigure said. Kaiba turned around and saw a man with grayish hair brush past him into the house. For moment he wondered if the man was women, but by the sound of his voice wasn't one at all. Even though he did sound like a bit of a drama king.

"You haven't been a naughty boy since I've been away. Have you, Shigure?" Ayame said in a sexy voice.

"Of course not my sweet lily. After all, you are the only one I would tango with...in the bed." Shigure replied with a hint of a serious smile crossing his lips. Kaiba was officially freaked out, but everyone else seemed calm. Both men waited thirty seconds, then did the strangest thing of all.

"All right!" Both said at the same time giving the other a thumbs up sign. It took Kaiba a full minute to realize he had just been played. Now he was glad he had sent Mokuba home in the limo.

"You two never get tired of that, do you?" Yuki asked setting his stuff on the table.

"Nope, the first impressions are the most important." Shigure answered giving Kaiba a wide grin.

"I'm here on buisness, not a reality show." Kaiba replied angrily crossing his arms seriously.

"I challenge you to a fight right now!" Kyo yelled his way.

Ignoring the challenge Kaiba followed Yuki outside. They walked down a path a little ways in silence. Each having mutual respect for the other. It felt strange, but somehow Kaiba just knew. He had never told anyone before, but after he had been adopted his last name had been switched to Kaiba. Which had originally been Sohma, but was now his middle name. It had been a long time since him and Yuki had seen each other. They had been the best of friends up to the age of five. Then seperated all because his parents had wanted to move.

"After all this time, Kyo still challenges you to a fight." Kaiba said queitly as they stopped at a lake. They both sat down in the grass enjoying the cool breeze and warm sun.

"You haven't practiced in say, what, ten years? Yet, you can still battle as if it had only been yesterday we had been training together." Yuki replied in a kind voice. Kaiba smirked, a silent thank you for the compliment.

"I know, my skills are still somewhat out of tune. Nothing I can't handle though." Kaiba answered all of a sudden dropping his cold face replaced with a devious smile.

"It's been a long time since then." Yuki whispered still staring at the lake. Kaiba was silent for sometime.

"So, when is my big bro gonna get here? Been a while since I either saw him or you." Kaiba answered laying back into the soft grass.

"You're older brother should be here any minute." Yuki said laying back as well.

They let their thoughts drift into the familiar silence. Their old friendship now relite. Kaiba and Yuki had always been friends since they were born. In fact, they had both been born on the exact same day and time. In truth each had never really given up hope in finding the other one day. This wish having finally come true was strange, but a relief. They had a lot to catch up on since last time.

"Having an afternoon snooze?" Asked a soft voice from behind them. Kaiba and Yuki both sat up and turned at the exact same time.

"Big bro, I thought...I mean..." Kaiba was at a loss for words. Suddenly overcome with joy he ran at his older brother and just hugged him in relief. He defenitely knew how Mokuba felt about him. His older brother didn't smile, just simply hugged him closer.

"Seto, I can see you're better than ever. You're as tall as me now." Hatori said with some pride in his voice.

Shezka: Ha! Now it's finally revealed who big bro really is! Send me a reviews and I'll update. Promise!


	3. Big Bro, Little Bro

Shezka: Okay, I've kept my oath. Wanna know who forced me to take it? Read my other story Fires of Old Crisscross. Anyway, on with the show!

Kaiba was overwhelmed by emotion. It had been ten years since the brothers had seen each other. Yuki whatched the reunion with a quiet gaze. Finally, they stopped hugging each other and managed to regain their composure. Soon, the trio was talking in calm voices telling each other what had happened with them. Hatori was surprised Kaiba was actually eager to turn into his Zodiac animal soon. What was even more surprising was that none of them had ever actaually seen him turn into it.

"Well, I know it's the year of the dragon, but I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna turn into a seahorse." Kaiba stated as they came into view of the summer home. Hatori simply nodded as they walked in just as the last rays of the sun left the sky.

"Have a nice walk?" Shuigure asked from the couch. Tohru was in the kitchen cooking dinner for them. Kyo was seemed to be helping her.

"Yes, we...discussed buisness." Yuki answered while Kaiba picked up his backpack.

"You don't have to leave so soon. Stay for dinner, there's plenty to go around." Shigure invited him as he prepared to leave.

"I can't, Mokuba is home alone. Besides, I've got think some things over." Kaiba said going out the door.

As he walked things swam around in his mind like confused fish. What would Mokuba think? He had never told his younger brother about Hatori. It just hadn't seemed right at the time. Now that Hatori found out he had another younger brother, what would Akito think? If it came to it Kaiba would defy him no matter what he did. He was rich, powerful, an excellent fighter, and above all a genius. No one would stand in his way. He never did follow orders of other people, no matter what their rank.

Unless Akito shot him in the head with a gun, Kaiba was pratically invincible. He wouldn't stand a chance against the CEO. Deciding to walk home, he made his way down the street weaving in an out of the crowd. Someone cursed after they had tripped then kept on walking. Kaiba, out of boredom, tried to see who it was. He instantly regonized the grayish white hair and purple eyes, it was Marik Ishtar. The Egyptian continued on cursing as we roughly shoved people out of his way. Kaiba just shrugged to himself then kept on going. He hadn't gone more then three steps when he ran into a large man standing in front of him. He looked up and saw the familiar tattooed face, dark tanned skin, and yellow eyes. It was Odion.

"I thought you went back to Egypt." Kaiba said bitterly remebering everything from the Battle City Finals. Odion just observed him quietly then spoke.

"We did, but Marik and I decided to come back. Ishizu now lives in Egypt while we reside here within Domino." Odion answered bluntly brushing past him without another word.

"Marik, our apartment is the other way." Odion called walking through the sea of people. He was much taller then everyone on the sidewalk so parted the crowd easily. Marik quickly came back trailing behind him embarrassed at his mistake. Kaiba fell in step behind the two brothers, finding it easier to just follow behind them instead of making his own way through the crowd. Marik took notice of him finally when they had stopped in front of their apartment complex, which was right up the street from Kaiba's mansion.

"Where did you come from?" Marik asked shocked as Odion noticed him as well with a shocked look on his face.

"I was going to walk home, but it was easier to take the Ishtar Express through the crowd." Kaiba answered smugly with a smirk. Odion actually smiled good naturedly at the joke, Marik sighed then turned away from him.

"Well, it's right up the street ain't it? So go home Draco." Marik snapped pounding up the stairs. The two guys watched him go and finally open his apartment door then slam it shut.

"What's his problem?" Kaiba asked as Odion turned his gaze back towards him.

"Nothing, he's just had a rough day. He doesn't like running around all over town helping me find a job." Odion answered calmly.

"Well, it seems he isn't going to calm down for a bit. I supposed you could come over to my place and have dinner with me and Mokuba." Kaiba invited him coldly turning away and beginning to walk. Meeting Yuki again had awoken his slightly caring side. Kaiba still held a bit of a grudge against Marik, but it really didn't stretch out to the man. Besides, Mokuba was always on his case about helping people out.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that." Odion thanked him as they entered through the gate.

The guards studied Odion curiously through their sunglasses. Could this man be some type of new bodyguard? They both swept walked up the mansion and entered. Mokuba was sitting on the huge steps reading a book out of boredom. He jumped up and smiled broadly when he saw his older brother.

"Hey Seto, I thought you would never come home." Mokuba said eagerly.

Shezka: I promise to put in more Fruits Basket in the next chapter. Sorry if this one was kina boring. Send me reviews and I'll update.


	4. Dragon Fighter

Shezka: Now I've finally got another chapter up and going. Hope you guys love this one. Please read and review.

Yuki thought about Seto that night as he got ready for bed. He had only heard of Mokuba today. He managed to just barely recall Seto's mother had been pregnant the last time he had seen her. Even then she hadn't been sure if she wanted to have the child. Since she already had two sons, Hatori and Seto. They didn't get along, but they only argued over things siblings argued about. Other than that it was all brotherly love between the two.

"Going to bed so early? It's only 7:00 after all." Shigure asked, his head popping around the corner of Yuki's bedroom door. He simply looked at him silently then turned back to folding his clothes.

"What's wrong with you tonight? You haven't even thanked Tohru for dinner tonight." Shigure asked coming in and sitting down on the bed.

"I keep wondering what year Mokuba was born." Yuki finally answered after a while. Shigure appeared surprised at this then just smiled.

"Well, why don't you call up Seto and ask him? He left his phone number after all." Shigure replied then got up and left the room.

Yuki thought about this. It felt strange to call his friend at home, after all this time. It was still hard to believe that they had finally found each other at last. With a sigh he went out of his bedroom. Ignoring Kyo's regular challenges at fighting. He picked up the phone and began to dial his best friend's number. He then put the phone to his ear and waited.

At the Kaiba mansion…

"Hello, Kaiba residence." Mokuba answered the phone on his way to dinner. He wondered who could be calling them at home. Seto never gave his home number, not even to clients. Unless this was some kind of stalker.

"May I please speak to Seto Kaiba?" An unfamiliar voice asked politely over the phone.

"Um, what's your name, sir?" Mokuba asked uncertainly. Man, he hoped it wasn't one of Pegasus's goons. Memories of being locked up in that cold cell still gave him the creeps.

"Yuki Sohma, I'm an old friend of his." Yuki answered. Mokuba thought about hanging up on this guy. His brother had no friends except him, and possibly Odion. Sadly, he wasn't able to carry out his action. Kaiba came around the corner and rudely snatched the cordless phone from his younger brother's hand.

"Hello, Kaiba speaking." Kaiba said coldly into the phone. Then his face instantly brightened a bit and his expression instantly became relaxed.

"Oh, Yuki! Nice of you to call. I was just eating dinner with a guest of mine. No, it's no trouble at all. Really, I don't mind one bit." Kaiba said into the phone casually walking away still talking.

"I have an important question to ask you." Yuki said seriously over the phone, disappearing into his own room just as Kaiba did.

"May it quick, I really do have to get back to my guest." Kaiba joshed him over the phone gently.

"What year of the Zodiac was Mokuba born?" Yuki managed to ask seriously yet calmly.

"Let me see, uh, hey! Year of the rat, just like you. Well, gotta go now. Mokuba is yelling at me for taking the phone from him. I'll call you after dinner, bye." Kaiba answered hanging up just as his best friend muttered a good-bye as well.

At first he felt a bit of shock. Then told himself to relax. There was no reason to get all worried. Just because they were the same animal really didn't mean anything. It just felt strange for there to be two rats at once. On top of which Seto was year of the dragon, just like Hatori. That had seemed strange enough, was it possible there were more then one evil spirit of the Zodiac? Or was this only true for certain animals? Then something else crossed his mind, if _Kyo_ found out about Mokuba being the year of the rat…

At school the next day…

Kaiba felt relaxed, refreshed, and was _almost_ happy. Despite this fact he managed to keep himself under control. Him and Yuki met at the front entrance then walked into the school together. They both began talking casually about what had happened last night. Kaiba had hired Odion as a babysitter for Mokuba since the man had no special skills except he knew how to take care of children. Yuki had gotten into a fight with Kyo and won as usual. Which was really no big difference in their lives, well, perhaps just a very ticked off Kyo that is more ticked off then usual. Everything was going fine until they ran into the geek squad.

"Well, if it isn't the mutt and all of his little friends." Kaiba said sarcastically with venom dripping from his tone of voice. Joey and Tristan instantly turned around to face him, fists raised ready to do battle.

"Like to say that to my face money bags?" Joey threatened his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry sirs." Kaiba said suddenly getting a good idea. The CEO opened his eyes all wide and innocent. His voice was instantly begging and he even clasped his hands in front of him for effect. Joey sneered, but lowered his fists.

"Alright, I'll let go just this once since I'm a nice guy an all." Joey muttered turning away to talk to a very stunned Yugi, Tea, Duke, and Ryou. Yuki gave his friend a skeptical stare. What the heck was he up to?

"Sorry for calling you a mutt. Mongrel sounds much better. No, wait that would be an insult to canines." Kaiba said quickly returning to his old cold self. Yuki finally got it; he was picking a fight with this kid. Just like Kyo did with him, only with more satisfying results.

"That's it, were gonna tear you limb from limb Johnny Sunshine." Tristan snarled as he and Joey leaped at Kaiba together.

Before he knew it, Yuki had dropped his books and taking a fighting stance alongside Kaiba. They had usually done this while still training in martial arts. They had both been bullied simply because Yuki had almost completely white hair. He felt his muscles tense at the familiar feeling of his friend's presence beside him. Just like old times.

Kaiba ducked as Yuki threw the first punch into Tristan's face. Kaiba then curled around that, almost like a cunning viper, and delivered an even more damaging blow into the man's stomach. Bent over hacking and coughing, it seemed Tristan was out for the count. Joey was still in gear and managed to land a punch in the middle of Kaiba's back making him land flat on his stomach.

Yuki turned on the blonde. With surprising speed and agility he had punched Joey below the jaw, stamped on his foot, and connected a good kick to his stomach. Kaiba took advantage of this and knocked Joey down with a swipe to his legs. Then rose with nothing but some dirt on his clothes. Joey and Tristan on the other hand looked like they needed to be put in a hospital for a good few months.

"Nice save back there, I would have been mince meat." Kaiba congratulated Yuki as they casually went down the hall together. Then he noticed his friend glaring at him.

"What?" Kaiba asked in a confused voice.

"What you did back there was unnecessary and dishonorable. Next time I won't help you." Yuki answered coldly taking a seat. Kaiba was baffled by this and sat down heavily in the chair next to him.

"Listen, I know what you're getting at. The mutt and I go way back though. At one point we became friends soon after I moved away from you. Then I became an orphan, we got separated, grew up, went our own ways, and are now rivals. Come on Yuki; don't get all silent on me." Kaiba said in an apologetic tone. Instead, he remained silent and refused to speak with him for the rest of the day.

After school that day Kaiba walked to the summer house with Tohru and Kyo. Who seemed to only tolerate his presence for Tohru's sake. She was all smiles and was extremely polite to him.

"Are you really a lost family member of the Sohma family?" Tohru asked curiously while they kept on walking. He sighed deciding it best to just go along with it. He suspected Yuki would kill him if he acted rude towards her.

"Yeah, not that I'm proud of it." Kaiba answered as calmly as possible.

"What Zodiac animal do you turn into?" She asked him kindly.

"I was born in the year of the dragon. Though, it's pretty obvious I'll just end up as a sea horse like my older brother. The strange thing is I can't remember ever turning into one." Kaiba answered rubbing the back of his head. How could he forget something like that?

"We might have to carry around a cup of sea water where ever we go just in case he turns into one." Kyo stated. Kaiba glared at him, but said nothing.

"Uh, I'm sure that won't be necessary." Tohru said with a nervous smile just as they came in sight of the summer home.

Just on cues as if to prove a point, Tohru felt someone push her from behind. Kyo was shocked and made an attempt to catch her. Instead, she felt right on top of Kaiba. She acted right on instinct and hugged him as to not fall further then immediately regretted her mistake. For, just as luck would have it, Shigure, Hatori, and Yuki stepped out of the house. There was a puff of smoke and Tohru let go letting herself fall the rest of the way down to the ground.

At first, there was a deathly silence. Then Hatori took off his glasses and kept on staring. Shigure was just stunned beyond belief. Yuki felt his breath catch in his throat. Kyo took several steps back yanking Tohru along with him. She looked at all of them confused, and then noticed it had grown darker. Then slowly looked up and saw something she had never expected to see. A real life, breathing, dragon. Which were at least a good ten feet higher then the average T-Rex.

Kaiba shook his head and looked around. Then finally glanced down and wandered how everyone had gotten so small. Then it occurred to him they hadn't gotten small, he had gotten bigger. He stretched his neck out, which was extremely long, and twisted around to get a look at his body. By the scale color it didn't take more then a few seconds to realize what he had turned into. A Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Shezka: Ha! It's finally revealed what Kaiba turns into! Does he have dragon powers? If so, what kinds? And does he have to have a girl hug him in order to turn into a dragon? Stick to this fanfiction and the answers will be revealed in later chapters. I would love to answer them all in one go, but then where would the suspense be? Send me reviews and I promise to update.


	5. Dragon and Rat

Shezka: This is my most favorite fanfiction of all time! First off, I wrote it all on my own. Second, it's really popular on the sight. Third, it's like reading a book as I type each new chapter out! Anyway, back to your regularly scheduled Families Entwine.

Yuki watched, amazed, as the huge dragon head bent down towards him. It was easy to recognize the Seto in them. Still slightly shocked, he came closer to observe his friend. Hatori turned a bright red out of embarrassment. He turned into a seahorse while his younger brother turned into an actual dragon. Shigure managed to regain his composure (if he actually had any by the way he acts around Ayame) and smiled brightly as if it was normal to see someone you knew turn into a huge dragon every now and then.

"I've been wondering what it was you would turn out to be. At least now there's no mystery." Shigure pointed out brightly while coming closer.

"Come any closer and I'll incinerate you." Kaiba threatened with a snarl that revealed the gleaming white fangs he had. This form could be useful in making the mutt shut up.

"I thought dragons didn't exist anymore." Kyo said confused while staring at Kaiba.

"I suppose it depends on the person. Seto could have befriended a _friendly_ Zodiac spirit of the dragon." Yuki stated reaching out a hand and suddenly resting it own Kaiba's snout.

At first he was not even aware of this action until he finally noticed everyone staring at him in awe. Kaiba's eyes had widened in surprise as well. Yuki couldn't bring himself to remove his hand though. Under his fingers he felt the pulse of the strong heart. It was beating like a drum. Then in another puff of smoke Kaiba turned back to his old self. Now something else was even stranger, he was still fully closed. He seemed to have taken no notice of this fact though.

"Dear Ra! I promised Mokuba I would be home early! Today is his birthday!" Kaiba said frantically finally remembering. He was a good hour and a half late.

"It's your brother's birthday?" Tohru asked surprised he hadn't mentioned it before. He nodded then turned away to leave. Soon after the CEO had disappeared back among the trees.

"Maybe we should help him." Tohru suggested as Yuki brushed past her.

Something was diffenetly not right here. Mokuba's birthday? That was the lamest excuse ever. Seto was up to something else entirely. As he walked it occured to him Akito didn't know a single thing about his friend. For all he knew Seto was in an orphanage last time he had probably checked. Yuki stopped short of his walking. Should he betray the head of the household and not tell him about Seto? Or should he betray his best friend and turn him in? Either way, he was caught right in the middle of it all.

The real reason Kaiba had left was because he couldn't stand to be there a moment longer. A weird vibe kept going up and down his spine as he simply stood there talking to them. He knew Akito was watching him, it had been him whom had pushed Tohru. Also the fact that he was different even among his Zodiac family members. This fact just caused Kaiba to become disgusted with himself.

Kaiba mansion...

"Hey Odion, when did you say Seto was getting home?" Mokuba asked his new babysitter after he had finshed his Algebra homework.

"I don't know, he said it would be when ever." Odion answered calmly. Mokuba sighed and began to go upstairs. His big bro had to be somewhere. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I've got it!" Mokuba called quickly leaping down the steps he just climbed. He sprinted across the hall to the huge doors hoping it was his older brother. When he opened the door though all he found was a man with long grayish hair and wearing something that looked like a dress.

"Is this where Seto Kaiba lives?" Ayaa asked with a smile down at Mokuba who gulped.

"Um yeah, this is where my brother lives. Who-" Mokuba was caught off since Ayaa simply brushed past him without being invited. Then another man walked in who wore glasses and his bangs covered his left eye.

Horrorified, Mokuba immdeiately stepped in another guy's path who was attempting to enter uninvited. It was some guy about his brother's height with orange hair trying to get in. He began to yell at Mokuba who refused to move. Yuki calmly pushed Kyo out of the way and approached him. So, this was Kaiba's younger brother.

"All of you leave this house at once." Odion's angry voice commanded ringing throughout the whole room. Ayaa was busy studying a tapestry while Hatori walked up the other man.

"I'm terribly sorry for entering so rudely, but we really must speak with Seto." Hatori said as Mokuba angrily came in between them.

"GET OUT! JUST GET OUT!" Mokuba yelled pushing the man back. He calmly bent down to the young man's level to calm him.

"Mokuba, I have a desperate reason to be here." Hatori explained. Mokuba stopped fighting and stared at him. He seemed to be a lot like his older brother.

"Why?" Mokuba asked cautiously, he felt Odion behind him tense up in order to defend him if it came to that.

"You see, I'm his older brother."

Shezka: Now Mokuba finally finds out! What will he do? Think? And why is everyone there? Send me reviews and I promise to update.


	6. Flight

Shezka: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was SOOO bored I couldn't think of anything. I read a fanfiction that gave inspiration to keep on writing. They were so sad though that I just had to work on this to get my mind off that sadness. Anyway, please read and review.

Mokuba was rooted to the spot, stunned. Older brother? This man must be crazy. He stared at him as Odion paused at hearing this. Hatori was looking as his younger brother so seriously that Mokuba turned around and fled. He sprinted out the door past an orange headed freak who was yelling at him. He accidentally ran into Yuki who stopped him. Tohru felt sorry for him and moved forward to try and comfort the young man. Then tripped and actually fell ontop of them.

"AAAHHHHH!" Mokuba panicked as in a puff of smoke he had suddenly morphed. Soon, on the ground were two rats. One black while the other was white.

"Sorry! It was an accident." Tohru quickly apologized getting up. The black rat twitched his nose curiously and stared around at them all.

"Mokuba! Where is my younger brother?" Kaiba demanded just as he appeared on the scene. Kyo's face began to turn red from anger. So there were two rats in the Sohma family.

"Down here enjoying the view." Yuki said sarcastically as Kaiba picked him and Mokuba up off the ground. Tohru picked up their clothes and carried them inside. The door firmly shut behind them while a very confused Odion just stood there dumbstruck.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Kaiba asked coldly rounding on Hatori who sported the exact cold gaze.

"We all came to warn the both of you. Protect you if necessary." Hatori answered calmly. Kaiba's eyes blazed while he set down Yuki and Mokuba on the kitchen table.

"I don't need any protecting from the likes of you. So get out of my house before I call security." Kaiba snapped just as the two rats turned back to normal and went about putting their clothes back on.

"You have no idea what is about to happen, do you?" Ayame asked all of a sudden serious.

"Just tell me and get out." Kaiba growled his hand closing around something in his pocket. If the need came he would use it if necessary.

"Akito is coming here with some men of his to kill you and Mokuba." Yuki said seriously resting a hand on Kaiba's shoulder.

Kaiba slowly turned to him. Akito, the head of household? This information slowly swum around in his brain. He squared his shoulders and glared at them all straight in the eye. Kaiba took Mokuba's hand in a vice like grip and dragged him out the backdoor. There, he had a red sports car in case he ever needed it. He pratically threw his younger brother into the backseat and slid into the driver's seat. Without so much as a backwards glance at the house he turned the car on and stepped on the pedal speeding away from his house.

Shezka: Sorry if it's so short, but I've got things to do. I promise to update soon though!


	7. Shattering Glass

Shezka: Everyone seems to love this fanfiction. Who am I to not update it after all this time? Please read and review.

Kaiba drove for what felt like an eternity. Mokuba had begun asking questions as soon as he had been shoved into the car. After a while he ceased to talk altogether. He climbed into the backseat instead after they had hit country. Kaiba still drove on despite the sun sinking away. As night came on he only stopped once so that he and Mokuba could use the bathroom, pick up a bite to eat, and fill the gas tank. After that he drove out into the night. Finally, Mokuba got up his nerve again to ask the question.

"Seto, who was that man?" Mokuba asked in the most serious voice he could muster. Kaiba let out a heavy sigh and kept on driving.

"You Mokuba, I'm the middle child. That man with the older glasses was Hatori, my older brother. As soon as we were sent to the orphanage they tried to contact him, but he was nowhere to be found. Our family has a sort of curse, where if the opposite sex hugs us then we turn into the Zodiac animal the year we were born in it. Such as you turning into the rat since you were born the year of the rat." Kaiba answered solemnly with a bit of guilt in his voice. He hated keeping secrets from his younger brother, but he had no choice. It was the only thing he could do to protect him.

"So after all this time you lied to me?" Mokuba said coldly, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Mokuba, no now okay? I'm not proud of it. Just cool it until we get there." Kaiba replied pulling over to the side of the road and turning off the car. He climbed into the backseat and soon fell asleep with a hand over his younger brother's small form.

Back at the summer house…

Yuki paced back and forth in his bedroom. Seto had been missing for three days though. It had been him who had told everyone about Akito's plan. He had overheard him talking about it to the rooster. It had been a tough choice. Either tell his best friend and probably get himself and everyone else killed, or betray Kaiba and tell him Akito apologized for hearing he had been sent to the orphanage. Still, the choice had been quite clear. Forget Akito and just go tell Seto. How could he ever betray one of his truly loyal friends?

"Oh dear brother of mine, stop worrying so! I'll make it all better just you wait." Ayame said cheerfully entering the room uninvited. Yuki just gave him a glare and kept on pacing. His feet sank into the soft carpet with every step. He was worried, was Kaiba alright? Had Akito gotten to him, maybe?

"You hardly even know Kaiba. Just shut up and leave me alone." Yuki snarled more out of worry then anything. Ayame raised an eyebrow then attempted to put a comforting arm around his younger brother. Yuki pushed it away roughly, not wanting to have to deal with this nuisance at the moment.

"On the contrary, I know Seto quite well. When I was still in highschool with Shigure and Hatori I always used to babysit Seto. At that time Hatori hated him, since his mother paid so much attention to her younger son. Shigure on the other hand tended to tease him about his jealously." Ayame informed him as his younger brother sat down on the bed and glared at him some more.

"I highly doubt that's true. Now get OUT of MY room." Yuki ordered him coldly. Why couldn't his older brother simply jump off a cliff like a normal person? Then again, what normal person would jump off a cliff? Then again, were you considered normal if you jumped off a cliff?

Yuki sat down on his bed heavily, his head in his hands. What he needed right now was some peace and quiet. Ayame's smile faded off his face. With a sympathetic look on his face he sat down on the bed beside his younger brother. He patted him on the back in an attempt to make him feel better. Yuki groaned loudly and rubbed his temples. This was just a horrible nightmare he wished to wake up from. At least, he wished it was a nightmare.

"Calm down dear baby brother. I'll make you some of my special tea. It'll help you relax a bit and hopefully get some sleep." Ayame said gently getting up and walking back out of the room. Kyo appeared at the door a moment later demanding a fight.

"You're weak, worrying about some good for nothing lizard. He'll probably just come back skipping and throwing daisies all over the place then give everyone in world candy." Kyo shot at him. Yuki closed the door in his face, ignoring his rantings. A smile creeped across his face though at the picture of Seto actually doing that.

A few minutes later Ayame came in with a cup of his specially made tea. Yuki accepted it in a bit of a better mood. All was silent as he brooded on his thoughts. Kyo did speak some truth, Seto knew how to look after himself. He could fight, hack into computer systems, and even turn into a full fledged dragon. Ayame watched him carefully, extremely worried for his younger brother. Even though he hadn't mentioned it, he too, was also deeply worried for Seto.

In the morning...

Kaiba woke up with a jolt. Beside him Mokuba was sleeping peacefully. Wondering what had woken him up, Kaiba looked about carefully. There was nothing and no one there. Either that or he just couldn't see. Considering they were in the middle of no where and it was pitch black all around him. Kaiba glanced at the clock and saw it was 4:37 in the morning. He began to relax decideing he was just being paranoid, until he heard a rustle outside then a large dark figure pass by the window.

"Mokuba, wake up." Kaiba hissed shaking his younger brother's shoulder. Mokuba grunted and turned over snuggling up closer to his younger brother.

"Wake up now you idiot. Someone's outside the car." Kaiba whispered urgently. This finally got Mokuba up who almost screamed out in panic. Kaiba covered his mouth and covered them both with his trench coat. They waited quietly until they heard more movement outside the car door.

"Who is it Seto?" Mokuba asked in a small, scared voice. Kaiba looked down at him in the darkness.

"Just keep quiet and stay down. If we get into trouble I want you to run to the gas station we passed a few miles back. Stick to the woods though and don't look back no matter what you hear. Whatever happens, I want you to go there and call Odion to tell him to come pick you up. If he isn't home, ask Marik, Yugi, even that mutt Joey if you have to." Kaiba hissed at him as the movements started to get louder. Mokuba stared up at his older brother in alarm.

"What about you Seto? Aren't you going to come with me?" Mokuba asked near to tears. His older brother was silent until he finally answered.

"I'll Mokie, but if something happens to me...just run." Kaiba answered finally with no emotion in his voice. Before his younger brother could say anything in reply, or even point out his older brother had called him a name he hadn't used since they were kids, there was a gunshot and the windows in the backseat shattered. Raining down shards of sharp glass upon them.

Shezka: Oh, this is so exciting! Sorry for not updating sooner, I sort of slacked off. I was seriously thinking of simply deleting this story because I found it so boring for a while. Now I wonder, how in the world did I think of that? Well, send me reviews and I'll update.


	8. I'm Coming and Going

Shezka: I've finally figured out a fool proof way in order to update my stories using the same document over, and over again. Anyway, now I have to keep my promise. So you send me reviews, I update my stories.

Mokuba shuttered as glassed rained down upon him and Seto. He felt his brother rise just as another gunshot echoed into the still night air. There was the pounding of feet when suddenly he felt himself yanked out of the car and thrown onto the ground. Above was a man probably only a little older then his older brother. He had long black hair that fell onto his shoulders. Mokuba stared at him for a moment then felt himself freeze in fear. Who was this man? And why was he after him and Seto?

"Akito, Seto has ran into the forest and is headed towards the mountains. Shall my men and I pursue him?" A great huge man behind him asked. Mokuba stared at him then gulped. He looked awfully strong and could probably break him in two if he wished.

"Yes, but first give me your gun. I want to finish off this little rat." Akito answered coldly as the man handed over his gun. Akito aimed it at Mokuba and pulled back the trigger ever so slowly. It was hopeless now, he was trapped. There was nowhere left to hide or run.

"Leave him alone!" A familiar voice screamed through the darkness. Akito turned his head and saw a huge mass behind him. He squinted then widened his eyes in shock. Towering above him ready for battle, was a dragon. He felt the gun slip from his fingers and fall to the ground with a clatter. Mokuba stared at wide eyed at the enormous Blue-Eyes White Dragon. For some reason he knew it was his brother. How could it be, that he could turn into such a beast?

At the summer home...

"Come now baby brother, you've got to at least try it." Ayame suggested attempting to have his younger brother to drink some of his special tea. Yuki roughly pushed the cup away his older brother was offering him. If he had wanted tea he would have asked for it. He had stayed up all night worrying about those two. Tohru, Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame had stayed up along with him.

Yuki didn't care if Tohru stayed up along with him. She was a close friend and it was only natural she would be worried about him. Of course Shigure would stay up along with her trying to get her to get some sleep. It was surprising enough the sex novelist didn't just drop dead from exhaustion. Hatori on the other hand was Seto's older brother. So it to was only natural for him to worry with him as well. Yet again, Ayame gave him back the tea.

"At least try a little bit. You may just find you like it. Then your older brother can rest in peace knowing he had helped his younger brother." Ayame said dramatically while even posing for effect. Yuki just stared at him then blinked. They couldn't possibly be related, could they?

"I've told you time and time again. I'm not hungry, thirsty, or want anything or anyone to bug me right now. Why can't you just give up like a normal person?" Yuki asked him tiredly taking a sip of the tea finally. Maybe Ayame would just leave him alone if he at least drank the tea.

"Why can't you just talk about your feelings like a normal person?" Ayame asked him. Yuki stopped drinking the tea. His older brother had a point, but that just put him in a much worse mood then ever at the moment.

"Maybe because I'm not a normal person!" Yuki yelled throwing the last of tea and cup at his older brother.

From downstairs Shigure looked up the ceiling with concern written all over his face. There were a few thuds and yelling of voices. It seemed now that Ayame was arguing with Yuki about something. Then a few smashes and someone cried out in pain. Shigure instantly dropped his book and flew up the stairs three at a time. He skidded to a halt when he saw Ayame crumpled up in a bloody heap at the foot of Yuki's door.

Yuki breathed fast and quick in anger. He had had enough of this, he needed to be alone. Ayame had insisted he talk until Yuki had finally lost it and attacked him head on. His older brother didn't even defend himself, but had simply cried out in pain. He stepped over his older brother's lifeless body and flew past Shigure. It was time to do something even if it did kill him.

Back in the forest...

The morning sun slowly rose into the sky. Its rays fell upon Kaiba's scaled back. He arched his long neck and let out a huge, bellowing roar. It echoed and seemed to shake the very mountains themselves. He had transformed because he was weak. A stray bullet had hit him somewhere in the head and Kaiba knew he was slowly dieing. Already the world was swimming before his very eyes. But he would not let Akito get Mokuba. He just couldn't.

"What does it take to kill you?" Akito hissed noticing the huge bullet hole on the side of the great dragon's head. Blood was streaming through at an alarming rate. Mokuba stared at his older brother as he began to move his mouth, but no words came out. He could still understand what he meant to say though. _Run._

"A whole lot, especially when my younger brother's in danger. Do you really think I went this far to be simply killed by a gun shot wound? Not on your life." Kaiba answered letting out a maddening laugh. He was trying to distract Akito long enough so Mokuba could have a chance to escape. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his younger brother running into the forest in the direction of the gas station. At least his younger brother would be safe. Not to mention alive.

Shezka: You guys probably hate me now because I left you hanging on this on, huh? Well, you know the drill. I'll only update if you review.


	9. Seeing the Light

Shezka: Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! It inspired to me to update sooner then I usually would! It's eleven o'clock, but so what, right?

Yuki was out the door so fast that Tohru only saw him as a blur. He pratically seemed to fly over the ground as he rushed to his friend's aid. For some reason he had a headache. Deep down he wondered if it was due to the fact that Seto was hurt. Behind him Hatori had disappeared taking a short cut. Being Kaiba's older brother it was his job to see to that his younger brother was safe.

As Hatori slid into the front seat of his car he spotted Yuki coming towards him. He said nothing as the teen opened the car door and got into the passengers seat. He buckled himself in just as Hatori was to. They stared at each other for a moment then both looked at the road. Putting the car in gear, Hatori put the gas pedal down right down to the floor. The car flew forward, taking to them where they had both heard the dragon roar.

"How do you know where you're going?" Yuki finally asked as they sped along an empty highway. Hatori kept his eyes on the road, but a strange smile flickered across his face.

"How did you know where my car was, or that Seto neede our help?" Hatori asked making the teen go quiet. It was just a feeling that couldn't be explained. Such as a mother might have if her child, no matter how far away they are, is hurt. Or how a father knows something has happened to his son. It was just instinct and connection put into one. Nothing no magic or science could ever work out.

"Over there! The side of the road!" Yuki called after half an hour of driving. He spotted a huge dragon falling down into a huge pool of it's own blood. He just hoped it wasn't dead.

Half an hour earlier...

"Just drop dead and maybe I'll let Mokuba live another ten years or so." Akito said trying to hide his fear. He had had a clean shot at Kaiba's head. His aim was true, but everything had gone wrong. Kaiba just let out another maddening laugh like a maniac.

"I'm just like a coakroach, you stomp, rip, and do everything in your power to kill it. But it just won't die no matter what you do, huh?" Kaiba replied to the stunned men at his clawed feet. They all looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Have you lost your mind? You're dieing if you haven't noticed you big iguana!" Akito yelled at him getting desperate. He motioned behind his back for the men to get out the big gun. The one that could blow the head clear off a regular man's shoulders.

"Really, I'm dieing? Strange, I've never noticed until now." Kaiba answered getting ready to summon up the rest of his strength for a final assault. At least now the world could be rid of this scum. After trying to kill his younger brother, locking Yuki up for all that time, keeping brothers apart from each other...

"I find it surprising you're even standing before me. At least you died _trying_ to protect your younger brother." Akito replied coolly as he felt the heavy weight of the gun pressed into his hands. It was time for the final blow.

"I refuse to die in such a way. Besides," Kaiba said as he spotted Hatori's car speeding towards them just as Akito leveled the gun ready to fire.

"I died protecting both of them." With those words Kaiba bent his head down low just as Akito fired the gun. His jaws clamped around the sickly man and there was a sickening crunch of bones as he bit down on him. He felt the blow, but pain felt far away now. There were yells and he heard his brother's voice calling out to him. He could barely hear it though. Kaiba turned his head dreamily and saw a bright light. He was holding hands with his mom and dad on either side of him. He had never felt such joy before, and together, they walked away into the light.

Three months later...

"So, what happens now?" Mokuba asked quietly fiddling with his locket.

"Don't know to be honest with you, it was a miracle." Kaiba answered from the couch he and Hatori were sitting. Mokuba sat between both of his older brothers extremely content. Somehow Kaiba had survived to blows to the head without any brain damage at all. It had all healed by itself, all the doctors could say it was a miracle.

"I suppose we should keep in touch since Akito's dead now." Yuki mentioned quietly from the chair he was sitting in. It turned out Ayame had understood the way he was acting and had forgiven them. They were still far from being close, but at least they understood each other in a way.

"Who's head of the Sohma's now?" Ayame asked coming into the living room of the summer house. He had a tray ladled with tea which he gave to Hatori, Yuki, Kaiba, and Mokuba. He said today he would make an exception for Kaiba and Mokuba since they were new members of the family.

"I was thinking perhaps Hatori should be the head of the Sohma family." Kaiba suggested to everyone's surprise.

"Really? Well, what do you say to that baby brother?" Ayame asked Yuki who simply stared at him.

"No idea to tell the truth." Yuki answered rising from his chair. He gave Kaiba a certain look that told him to get up to. The CEO sighed then stood up as well. The two friends faced each other then began to fight. Around them everyone casually as they fought in a mock battle. As usual Kyo wanting to challenge them both at the same time. This was how it was for now, this was a family. Kaiba closed his eyes for a moment and let himself get beaten by Yuki.

"Hey Seto, are Ayame and Shigure gay?" Mokuba asked his older brother in a curious voice.

"No, they're just a little strange." Kabia answered with a bit of a smile. Finally, for once in his life, he had a family to go home. And they would never part again, ever.

Shezka: Kind of a cute ending if you ask me. Should I make a sequel to this story? Send me reviews if I should or not.


End file.
